gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Royal Navy of Great Britain
Who We Are The British Royal Navy is the players' version of the Royal Navy, led by Matthew Blastshot. We are the good Royal Navy, who will not attack you without a reason. Members are chosen by him and the King of England. History The British Royal Navy was started by players of POTCO who wished to be Navy. After many arguments, one man named Sir Thomas Faye rose above the rest. In a battle between Royal Navy and Spanish privateers attempting to sink His Majesty's Fleet, Sir Thomas Faye commanded a small force of militia that boarded the Spanish flagship. He sunk the ship, with his team only come back in one piece, except for one poor sailor named Private Geoffrey Birmingham. Faye was given the highest honor any man could get. Leading the Royal Navy. Faye led faithfully for many years, until he grew old. When he went to the King of England, he requested a retirement. It was granted. Faye's children took over the Royal Navy. His son, Matthew Blastshot, led the English Privateers. Faye's other son, Henry, took charge of an elite force of sailors, who were constantly discovering new lands. When Captain Leon's reign began, Henry joined him. That was a big mistake. When Leon fell, and chaos erupted, they had to flee the Caribbean in hopes of staying alive. Another Royal Navy member was appointed by the King of England as the Commander in their absence. His name was Captain Ryan. When Matthew and Henry returned, they were outraged that their posts were not returned. Henry had thought ahead though, and reclaimed a post as the Commander of the English Privateers. Matthew was left jobless, until the king took pity on him. He appointed him Commander of His Majesty's Fleet. When Leon returned to the Caribbean, Ryan joined him immediately, and abandoned his post. It was given to Matthew. That is our history. Members * ~ King of England * ~ First Sea Lord/Head of the Royal British Navy and His Majesty's Fleet, Head of The English High Lord Council *''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England ''23:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ~ Lord Admiral of the British Royal Navy Navy *Admiral Henry ~ Admiral of the Royal British Navy *General William Howe ~ High Lord of The British Royal Navy and Member of High Lord Matthew Blastshot's Staff * ~ High Lieutenant Lord General of the British Royal Navy ground forces *'''Lord Usman '' '~ '''Lord Commander of the British Royal Navy * ~ Admiral of the British Royal Navy * ~ Second Sea Lord, Second In Command of The Royal British Navy and President of the East India Trading Co. Shipping Industry *Admiral Jamie the Second ~ Admiral of the British Fleet; Second in Command of South America Apply Think your tough enough to join? Send a message to User:John Breasly, User:Edgar Wildrat or User:MatthewBlastshot to apply. Ranks Non-Officer Lowest to Highest *Sailor *Cadet *Senior Cadet *Butler Private *Private *Private Second Class *Private First Class *Corporal *Corporal Second Class *Corporal First Class *Junior Marine *Marine *Senior Marine *Elite Marine Officer Lowest to Highest *Sergeant *Sergeant Second Class *Sergeant First Class *Junior Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Senior Lieutenant *Captain *Senior Captain *Junior Major *Major *Sergeant Major *Lieutenant Major *Colonel *Sergeant Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel Major *Colonel of the Fleet Commanding Spots Must pass test and applications Lowest to Highest *Commodore *Commodore Major *Commodore General *Commodore of the Fleet *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Commander of the Fleet *Junior Admiral *Admiral *Sergeant Admiral *Lieutenant Admiral *Admiral Major *Colonel Admiral *Commodore Admiral *Admiral of the Fleet *Sergeant General *Lieutenant General *Colonel General *Commander General *Grand Admiral *Lord *Lord Lieutenant *Lord Major *Lord Colonel *Lord Commodore *Lord Commander *Lord Admiral *High Lord *High Lord Lieutenant *High Lord Major *High Lord Colonel *High Lord Commodore *High Lord Commander *High Lord Lieutenant General *High Lord Admiral *First Lord of the Admirality *Second Sea Lord *First Sea Lord Uniforms Traditional Officer *Admiral's Hat *Evening Jacket *Dealer's Shirt; Plain Cotton Long Sleeve *Embellished Vest *Box Belt *Grey or White Pants *Wallop Boots Lords & High Lords *Some Lords such as Lord Matthew may wear whatever they wish *Valentine's Tricourne, Rough Tricourne, Black Bicourne, or Admiral's Hat *Evening Jacket or Adventure Coat *Dealer's Shirt, Valentine's Shirt, or Plain Cotton Long Sleeve *Embellished Vest (optional, but not preferred if wearing Valentine's Shirt) *Box Belt *Dark Black Cotton Trousers (loot only), Grey or White pants *Adventure Boots or Blue Fur Top Boots Commodores & Above *Black Bicorne *Black Gold Long Coat *Purple Emblem Shirt *Embellished Vest (Optional) *Box Belt *Side Stripe Breeches *Blue Fur Top Boots Non-Officers *Rough Tricourne *Dark Red/Maroon Cotton Long Sleeve *Embellished Vest *Box Belt *Grey, White or Black Pants *Boots of any kind Motto Venimus tandem ad Videndum sed victa Badges Badges you can earn! RoyalNavyMedalOfHonor.jpg|The Royal Navy Medal of Honor Good Conduct Medal.jpg|Medal of Good Conduct Petty Officer Patch.jpg|Petty Officer Award Chief Petty Officer Patch.jpg|Chief Petty Officer Award Bunch of Medals.jpg|Many Small Badges Category:Governments Category:Royal Navy